Yotsuba & Journal Entries
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: Yotsuba gets a journal for her birthday to write down all of her adventures, draw masterpieces and even answer questions (you, the reviewers, ask!) Koiwai's going to regret this day!
1. Present

**I don't own Yotsuba&!**

"Happy Birthday." Daddy says, smiling as he hands me my next gift. Jumbo is sitting by him with a bored expression and keeps poking Daddy.

I tear open the pink wrapping paper and shriek at the sight of the action hero from my favorite anime. "Yes! I have mini-Red!" I reach out to grab him but my present is snatched away by Daddy, I stare; was it the wrong present? Had someone mistaken it? I didn't get mini-Red?

Daddy coughed, "Here. Best for Last." He tells me and hands over a a box in newspaper.

"Best for Last!" I smile, taking the gift and unwrapping it, mini-Red forgotten... for now.

"A book?" I open it, there aren't any words... or pictures.

"A monster! A monster ate the letters off my book!" I start to cry. Jumbo quickly gets up to go to the kitchen, ducking to not hit his head as Daddy starts to freak out.

"HUH? It's a journal you silly child!"

I stop crying.

"Journal?"

Daddy nods, "Right, you write stuff in it and draw, like about what you did that day. You can keep alot of memories and stuff too."

I stare at the journal, wide eyed. "Wow~"

"So it's got super-powers?"

**AN- sucky first chapter I know.**


	2. Entry 1

_**I still don't own Yotsuba&!**  
_

_Yah! I got a um.. journal! I told Asagi Ena and Fuka about it! Ena and Asagi said they didnt have one but Fuka did..._

_Maybe journals are something only Fuka-people have. Maybe I shouldn't have one of these.._

_Me and Fuka went shopping for flowers yesterday, Jumbo works at a flower shop! It was funny to see him there. Today it rained alot so I built mud-pies._

_But they weren't that good._

_Daddy didn't think they were that good either._

_And no one else wanted to try them! _

Koiwai walked by a few hours later and stared at his daughter, who was drawing a picture of a giant in a flower field.

"What's in your head now?"

**Urgh, another sucky chapter. Please leave questions for Yotsuba via review!**


	3. Mysterious Note

**Guess who doesn't own Yotsuba&! ? Me! Anyways heres the question that was left for Yotsuba.**

Cloverman (Guest) :Hello, Yotsuba. I am an alternate dimensional being, sending my thoughts through your journal. Don't be afraid- rather, be enlightened as my colleagues and I infer on your daily life. BUT! under no circumstances show these questions to your friends and family- not even Danbo. We shall await your response...

* * *

I stared at the new writing that had appeared in her journal. What was Cloverman asking me? But this was cool, writing I hadn't put in was there- someone wanted to talk to me! Even if I didn't know half these words I should be able to ask someone.

I stood up to go ask Daddy but stopped and my eyes widened slightly and I sat down staring at the journal.

I couldn't even tell Danbo about this?

I shrugged and wrote back.

_Hi I'm Yotsuba. I don't really know what your saying but it's nice to meet you! *insert wave here* - That's something Daddy does alot when he's talking to people on the computer. Are you sure I can't even talk to Danbo? What about Fuka? ...Isnt a clover a plant. Are you a plant man?! That's so cool! _

Yotsuba's eyes sparkled as she continued to write in the red crayon she adored.

_I hope you can come visit me! _

"Hey you're being pretty quite. " Daddy called out from the other room. "I might have to eat this cake by myself." I stood up quickly, "Hey!"

**Leave some questions or notes to Yotsuba in the reviews.**


	4. Yotsuba& Favorites!

**I still don't own Yotsuba&!~ (sorry it took so long to load- I was grounded for a bit, neh.)**

_FruitAngel99_

_Yotsuba, what's your favorite dinner? And toy? and drink? and... I think that's enough. XD_

* * *

Koiwai stared down at the mail, eyebrows twitching slightly. Who was mailing Yotsuba? His thoughts immeaditly jumped to a creep but her frowned, it was probably from the neighbors playing a game.

"Yotsuba!" He called out heading into the living room. The green-haired girl looked up from a coloring book and came over, "What is it Daddy?"

"Mail."

**Youtsuba POV**

I took the letter from Daddy. Maybe it was something from that Cloverman guy again? I hugged the letter tight and stared at Daddy until he left. As soon as he was gone I laid down on my stomach and ripped open the letter.

_FruitAngel99_

_Yotsuba, what's your favorite dinner? And toy? and drink? and... I think that's enough. XD _

My eyes got big. I got letters from the coolest people. First a guys made of plants and now the Angel of Fruit.

I frowned, how was I suppose to write a letter back? Maybe since they were an angel they could see it if I wrote in my notebook! I scooted over to my notebook on my stomach and opened it to the next page.

_Hi FruitAngel! You should come visit me too! My favorites are steak, and milk. Milk is my favorite! but I don't know what toy would be my f favorite. What's you favorites? Do you get tired of fruit?_

_Maybe you could mail me later. _

Since I had plenty of room I decided to draw a picture of a watermellon underneath but I only had a red crayon. "Daddy do we have green stuff?" I yelled, rushing over only to stop and narrow my eyes at the sight of BoxerMan.


	5. Yotsuba& Ages!

**I, unfortunately, do not own Yotsuba&! (Perhaps one day, neh.) I hope everyone had a happy holidays and a good new years! Anyways do you have a new years resolution? Mine is to write more stories for people to enjoy! So tell me what you think. **

**Here's this chapter's letter.**

_Seeing Spirits (Guest)_

_Hello, Yotsuba Koiwai. I am a GHOST! I haunt...um...I haunt...uh, give me a a minute... I HAUNT TIM BURTON MOVIES! Yeah! So, how old are Ena, Fuuka and Asagi? Pweeeeeeeeeezzee let me know? If you don't I shall... I shall...well, I shall do something descisive._

* * *

__Yostuba was coloring furiously again in the back of her journal. The neighbors had school and work_ a_nd Koiwai was sleeping. No people to mess around with equaled very little to do.

Pouting slightly Yotsuba turned back to the front of her journal, maybe she'd finish that watermelon for the FruitAngel and he'd visit her. But when she flipped to the page there was a new note (*insert dramatic music*)

**Yotsuba POV **

_Hello, Yotsuba Koiwai. I am a GHOST! I haunt...um...I haunt...uh, give me a a minute... I HAUNT TIM BURTON MOVIES! Yeah! So, how old are Ena, Fuuka and Asagi? Pweeeeeeeeeezzee let me know? If you don't I shall... I shall...well, I shall do something descisive._

__I backed up from the note quickly, scared. I stared at the journal across from the room for awhile but nothing happened, narrowing my eyes into a tough face to scare the ghost if it was around. No way was I going to get eaten! I don't care whatever it haunted.

I scooted closer ignoring the fact that it had suddenly gotten cold and read over it again. I smiled.

It was just another new friend sending a note!

But who was Tim Burton?

I shrugged and scrambled over to the crayons and grabbed a dark blue one to write with. I was on my stomach for awhile swinging my legs and tongue poking out of my mouth as I wrote.

_Hi Spirit! It's super cool to get a note from a ghost. Who is Tim Burton? If he scary? And why do you want to know the other's age? You're probably what people call a stalker but that's okay! You can be my friend anyways! Asagi won't tell me how how she is but she does go to a really big kid school called college. Maybe I'll go one day... I went to Fuukas school one time, it was a highschool, she told me she was six, um, sixteen!_

_And Ena is 10 but I haven't gone to her school yet..._

__I sat up with a good idea. I'd go to Ena's school today. Putting on my shoes I ran out the door. "Bye Daddy! I'm going to school today!"

Koiwai sat up a few minutes after the door slammed, "Wha-?"

**I was super excited when I saw the Tim Burton thing. I really like some of his movies.**


	6. Yotsuba& Hyperness!

**I STILL don't own Yotsuba&!. I'm sorry updates took forever (jojo). I've been studying to get into a really good highschool that's opening this year.**

HI YOTSUBA I LOVE YOU! *slaps self* sorry I'm really hyper right now. I am watching the MUPPETS MOVIE NUMBAH TWOOOO and a great question came to mind... Do you like the muppets? *glint*

I have a few questions that I've wanted to ask for a while... *HAVIN A ME-PARTAY!* (oh wait... calm... mupppets :3 ) number one: How do you cope when you are acting really hyper? (Because you see i have these moments quite a lot -; ) *JACK BLACK HATES TUESDAYS*  
number two: HOW ARE YOU SO DANG CUTE? you think of the greatest ideas, and I wish I was the first person to call something "Yotsubox." (and where did you come up with that name?) *HE'S TEX RICHMAN* (no stuff...)

* * *

Yotsuba jumped up and down outside waiting for the mail. Daddy had ordered her a hat from the zoo yesterday and it still hadn't been delivered yet. The day was clear and not too warm for the season. If she wasn't waiting for the hat she'd probably be running around and playing.

Yotsuba jumped a little higher as she heard the mailman coming down the street. This continued until the man finally got to her house and slipped the mail into the slot. She didn't give it any time to resy there and quickly grabbed the letters, looking for the box her hat would come in but finding none. Frowning and a bit sad she trudged into the house and handed her daddy his mail.

"Hey you got mail too." Yotsuba turned around quickly, "Really?!" Koiwoi rolled his eyes, "Not your hat but anoither letter. Are you and the girls still playing that game?" He asked but too late, the green-haired girl had already grabbed the letter and run to were her journal was.

"...I should probably be worried." He muttered to himself but was quickly distracted by the bills he had been mailed.

_I have a few questions that I've wanted to ask for a while... *HAVIN A ME-PARTAY!* (oh wait... calm... mupppets :3 ) number one: How do you cope when you are acting really hyper? (Because you see i have these moments quite a lot -; ) *JACK BLACK HATES TUESDAYS*_  
_number two: HOW ARE YOU SO DANG CUTE? you think of the greatest ideas, and I wish I was the first person to call something "Yotsubox." (and where did you come up with that name?) *HE'S TEX RICHMAN* (no stuff...)_

Yotsuba looked over the scrambled words a few times. It was hard to know what this person was saying. She grabbed a purple crayon and nibbled on the end like daddy did with pens when he was thinking. She immeaditly sat up and spat it out.

**Yotsuba POV**

"Blah! Blah! That was nasty!" I said, glaring at the crayon since it was all it's fault. I picked up a pencil and started writing.

_HI JOJO! What a me-partay? Can I come? _

I stopped, jojo had written alot and it was hard to read her questions. So I drew a bunny (I hope she likes bunnies) And kept writing in her journal.

_Daddy always calls me hyper. I don't know what it means but after he says that he tells me, "No more ice-cream' or 'go play.' So it's when you act bad or something right? But I usually go play and then I'm really tired. _ _Sometimes I'll ride my bike but Daddy usually catches me before I leave and then locks it up... __  
_

_When I went to Fuuka's high school some people called me cute but cats are waaaaay cuter! And Daddy's name almost sounds like the japanese word for cute (Koiwoi and Kawaii). You can have some of my ideas if you want, just give me some credit! _

_Write me again soon! You're fun." _

I sat up and looked at the page. I then looked at the blank page next to it and frowned. It needed more bunnies. I stood up suddenly with a great idea, "Daddy can we get a bunny?!"

"No."


	7. Yotsuba& Day Off!

**To my complete and utter displeasure, I do not own Yotsuba&! But that's probably a good thing though... **

_None of my friends have mailed me but that's okay! Ahhhh, the bugs I always want to catch are too high! Only Jumbo is tall enough to catch them but he doesn't come when I call him! And when I went to the flower shop he was 'too busy' and called Daddy to pick me up._

_And then I had to sit down for running out of the house again. _

_But something funny did happen when Daddy feel asleep! Yanda came over and he had a bunch of water. He gave me candy to be quite so I held onto one of the buckets and we snuck into Daddy's room and poured it on him. _

_He was really angry. _

_But it was fun. _

Yotsuba yawned and picked up her green crayon again and started to draw her Daddy covered with Water, she'd show him later and he'd definitely love it!


	8. Yotsuba& Is Back!

**I don't own Yotwsuba&! I apologize for being gone so long there was a bit going on, neh. I also apologize because this chapter may be a bit different since I havent't written in so long. But all the studying paid off and I passed all my college tests! Anywho, please enjoy the late next chapter of Yotsuba& Journal Entries!**

_Eponine Everdeen: Dear Yotsuba:_

_Have you experienced a little fall of rain? It cannot harm me now... Have you ever felt you could die for someone? I have. And now, I shall reveal to you, a big secret..._

_YOTSUBA! I AM SEEING SPIRITS!_

* * *

"Look what I found." I looked up only to have wsomething thrown at my face. I glared at daddy who only chuckled and went back to cooking curry.

I looked at what had been thrown. It was my journal! Where had it been? Why had it had adventures without me? I opened it and wsaw a new letter from one of my friends. Yay!

_Eponine Everdeen_

_Dear Yotsuba:_

_Have you experienced a little fall of rain? It cannot harm me now... Have you ever felt you could die for someone? I have. And now, I shall reveal to you, a big secret..._

_YOTSUBA! I AM SEEING SPIRITS! _

Yay it was that stalker ghost girl again! I grabbed one of Daddy's pencils and laid down on the floor to write.

_I Epo, um, Eponine why are you going by that instead of Seeing Spirits? Seeing Spirits is way cooler. Rain is fun, I like to play in the rain a lot but Daddy sometimes won't let me or I have to wear a coat. I do not like coats. Dying? Like dead? Maybe Jumbo or Daddy or Ena of Fuuka but not mean Yanda!_

What did Daddy call it? I frowned when I thought of mean Yanda and his stupid mean tricks.

"What's with the frowny face, squirt?" I looked up to see Yanda.

**3rd person**

"No!" Yotsuba said angrily and ran off, leaving Yanda there .


	9. Yotsuba& Favorite Ramen!

**I do not own Yotsuba&! , fortunately It would suck if I did. For Yotsuba&! I think I should only be a fan and not plot to destroy the writer and own the show. Anyways here's Yotsuba's letter. Thanks for the mail!**

LarinaK

These are great! Thanks for the giggles. :)  
Yotduba, what is your favorite ramen? Mine is fried with garlic and eggs.

* * *

Yotsuba was still sulking about how much more Yanda was coming over. He was mean, so she sat in the kitchen, avoiding the adults and coloring a ghost. Her friend was ghost so maybe she'd be happy if she drew a ghost.

Before she could cover the whole page though Yotsuba realized there were words. Another letter! She was so lucky. Holding her purple crayon tighter she looked over the words not covered in crayon yet.

_LarinaK  
_

_Thanks for the giggles. :) _  
_Yotduba, what is your favorite ramen? Mine is fried with garlic and eggs. _

**Yotsuba POV **

What was she thanking me for? A joke? I don't think I met Lar, uh Larina before. Oh well, more mail!

_Your welcome, that's what Daddy's told me to say when someone says thanks but I already knew that. _I drew a big happy face.

_I like lots of ramen. One time I went to get some all by myself. Black pig ramen sounds really weird but the pig stuff isn't even black! Why would they name it that? garlic and eggs is really good too, daddy eats it alot._

I drew another big, funny-looking smile. He need some friends so I kept drawing happy faces and sad faces and mad faces until I covered the whole page.

**3rd person **

Kowoi came into the kitchen when he started to hear crying, there was Yotsuba crying over her notebook. "What's wrong?"

"Now- she won't be able to read my letter I covered it all up." Yotsuba pouted.

"I'm sure she'll be able to, let's go eat dinner now."


	10. Yotsuba& Saturdays!

**I, both fortunately and unfortunately, do not own Yotsuba&! Just a fan, neh.**

_fanchan __7/20/13 . chapter 9_

_YotsubaChan! I'm so happy your taking questions. So I'm gonna ask one! What do you do On Saturdays? I usually see a movie. Bye bye! _

* * *

Yotsuba was coloring in her journal _again. _Koiwai was almost worried about his daughter spending so much time drawing in it instead of going about with her usual antics.

Then he remembered how she still went back and forth between theirs and the neighbors house and shrugged it off.

"Hey." Yotsuba looked up, green eyes wide.

"You have mail again." He tossed her the already open envelope and headed to the kitchen to deal with the bills.

**(somewhat) Yotsuba POV **

_fanchan  
_

_YotsubaChan! I'm so happy your taking questions. So I'm gonna ask one! What do you do On Saturdays? I usually see a movie. Bye bye! _

Yotsuba looked over the letter. Great what crayon was she supposed to write with now, she'd used them all up coloring. Yotsuba grabbed a pencil from under the small table, it was hard to hold and she dropped it a few times.

_Hi fanchan! What kind of fan are you? Are you the kind that people hold and wave or you can talk into and it makes your voice sound funny? Someone said my hair looked like a fain once. _

Here Yotsuba stopped writing, poking two big holes in the paper and drawing a P beside it. She giggled, it was something Daddy had showed her, it was supposed to be someone sticking their tongue out.

_Saturday's are fun, and boring. Daddy doesn't have to work so he sleeps in and when I am not grounded like last week I can go outside and play lots until he wakes up. Jumbo still has to work sometimes though and noone will take me down to the flower shop to play with him! Maybe he get's lonely.. _

Yotsuba sat up suddenly, "Hey Daddy, we should visit Jumbo!"

**Leave reviews/ questions/ drawings for Yotsuba!**


End file.
